You Are Now Phoebe#2
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: If you didn't read the first one plz do. You wanna go back to save Cole from . The journey is heartbreaking but you make it. You see someone that left the show in the third season in the last episode. Paige won.


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed enjoy this story. I'd like to thank Hjordis with the idea of the evil thing. And for inspiring me.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: You are no longer you......again. You are Phoebe Halliwell- Turner.....again. Cole's wife and love. The sister of Piper and Paige. Enjoy your rather great journey. Oh and there are some spoilers in here so if you do not want any spoilers turn back now.  
  
It has been over 2 weeks since you had switched bodies with Phoebe. You still didn't have your parents full trust. They always made you keep your door open. But oh well. You just finished watching an episode. "My god. Phoebe's got her pyro-powers back again. And she's evil now." you say. You couldn't believe what the show was doing to Julian and Alyssa. You wanted to go and be Phoebe and see if you could change anything in their world. So you got the soda and put cinnamon in it just like you did the first time you did this. Before you drank it you decided to send Julian an email. After you sent it you drank the soda and held on to your stomach and slept with thoughts of bringing the real Cole back all night long.  
  
The next morning you heard little cries. You woke up and saw that you were Phoebe again. You were wearing a black top with black shorts. You were Phoebe and she was evil. The Seer came in. "Hello my fair queen. How may I be in service?" she asked. You couldn't help but feel the evil inside the body. "Take care of the child. And tell me the where-abouts of my husband." you said while still trying to sound a little evil. "He's in the lair talking to the assassins set to kill the Charmed Ones." she replied. "Wait but since I'm here doesn't that mean the Charmed Ones are no more?" you asked. "Yes it is true. But your dear sister Prue had came back to life." she replied. You nodded and got a black robe. "Proceed with your duties." you said. She went over to the baby and started to calm him down.  
  
You wanted to know if Phoebe could shimmer so you took a breath and stepped. Sure enough you got to the lair. Cole had just begun talking to the assassins when he saw you shimmer in. "Leave me and your queen." he said. The assassins shimmered out. "Hello my dear." you say. "Hello Phoebe. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked. "Fine it's just you left the bed so early. I got lonely." you replied. Yet again still acting evil. He kissed you. And you regreted it since you knew it was the source. "We have a kingdom. We have a son that is the most powerful baby in the history of magic. Soon enough after I destroy the Charmed Ones I will make up the wasted time." he said. "Hopefully that will be soon." you said. You shimmered back to the bedroom. The Seer had just finished putting the baby to sleep. "Leave me and my son." you said. She nodded and shimmered out. You sat on the bed and saw the black satin sheets. Everything was black. Candles were lit everywhere. You went over to the mirror and just stared at Phoebe's face. "Why didn't you fight it?" you said softly. You snapped your fingers and magically got dressed. Your hair was curled and your were wearing a rather revealing black dress. You wore diamond jewelery upon your neck and your ears. "I can't believe she's evil." you said softly. You wanted to save Phoebe from the world of evil. You wanted to save Cole. But you didn't know how. The baby started to cry again and the Seer was nowhere to be found. You picked him up and saw that his name was Cole Jr from the baby's bib. You patted him to sleep. Just as you were about to put him down you saw blue lights come down. "Phoebe you're coming with us whether you like it or not." Piper said. She grabbed you and Leo orbed you and Cole Jr back to the manor.  
  
Piper let your hand go. "Phoebe listen to me. It's me Piper. I want to help you. I have someone you may want to see." she said. Suddenly Prue came in and she ran over to you and gave you a hug. "Little sis. Please try and fight the evil that demon put in you. Please fight it." she said. Just as if you knew what was going to happen you then said "Prue? Piper? Oh my god. Cole Jr. Where's Cole?" Piper and Prue looked at each other. "Phoebe he's in the underworld ruling all evil. And Cole Jr here is still evil. We need you to feed him this potion." Piper said. She handed you a bottle. You feed Cole Jr and then burped him. You saw a white smokey cloud come out of the body. Piper blew it up. You started to cry. Seeing this happen to a baby just tore your heart into pieces. Prue then got a tissue to move over to you. You picked it up. "Why does this have to happen to an innocent baby?" you said. "It's all over now." Piper said. You handed the baby to Leo and then had a group hug with Prue and Piper. Paige then orbed in and said "She's not evil anymore right?" You nodded and said "I'm not evil anymore." Paige had a smile of relief. "But they aren't too glad. They sent assassins to kill us. But this was before we got Phoebe back." she said. "I I I don't understand. Where's Cole? Are you going to save him?" you asked. "We're going to try to Phoebe. It's just not really a good chance." Prue said. You eyes got watery and you cried. "It's okay Phoebe." Piper said while hugging you. "We'll try to save him. If we're strong enough." Paige said. You couldn't but cry. You loved Cole a lot. And if he died in this world then in your world he'd been cut off the show. "What are we going to do?" you asked. "First,we need you to go to the underground with Cole Jr and lead the Seer and Cole here. And second, you'll have to let us work on destorying the Seer,killing the source for good and saving Cole." Piper replied. You nodded. You took the baby with you and then shimmered back to the underworld.  
  
Cole was yelling at the Seer for not keeping an eye on you. "Enough!" you yelled. "Phoebe. What happened to you?" he asked while he went over and hugged you and Cole Jr. "I was abducted by the Charmed Ones. I've made them weak. I want you and the Seer to come with me to destory the Charmed Ones." you said. He nodded and kissed you. You still had the feeling of digust when you kissed him. "Come now my love." you said. You,Cole,and the Seer shimmered to the manor. When you got there you said "Oh Charmed Ones. I've come to destory you." you said. That was the line when Piper,Prue,and Paige would be ready and prepared. "They're probaly in the attic. Come along." you said. You got to the attic. But then suddenly the Seer's milky-white eyes returned. "Master stay back. She's set to kill you!" she said. Piper then jumped up and threw a potion at the Source but the Seer blocked it. She got killed and her cries were loud and agonizing. "Phoebe. Let's go!" he said. "Tables have turned Cole. Paige now!" you said. Paige then said "Crystals.Circle!" The source was trapped again. "What are you doing!" he yelled. "I'm good again. My son is too. Now I'm just going to make this clear though." you said while using Phoebe's new power. It hit him and he cried in pain. "No one comes between Cole and I and gets away with it." you said. Piper,Paige,and Prue came over to you. With the 4 of you their you could destroy the source for good. You said the first spell to get the source out of Cole's body.  
  
"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space."  
  
Once you did you yelled "Leo please heal him." As Leo was healing him Piper saw a white smokey cloud floating around. "Not so fast." she said. "Paige the spell." Prue said. She got out the spell and you all recited the following words  
  
"Spirits of evil and darkness  
  
Floating in the air  
  
The power of 4 (in this case) will end the despair  
  
As heaven is not the place for you  
  
Your life we do undo"  
  
Brief A/N: My own spell. What'd you think? Plz tell me in the review.  
  
And just with that the spirit of the source blew up. Cole Jr started to cry because of the loud noise. "Oh. Shh. It's okay honey. It's okay." you said. Leo was still healing Cole. Once the source was out of Cole he left many marks on him. Tear marks. Blood. Bruises. You looked at Cole. And started to cry. And of course acting like Phoebe you said "Oh no. Baby? Baby no. Please don't leave me." You went over to him and watched as Leo continued to heal his wounds. After a while he did eventually wake up. "Phoebe..." he managed to say. "Cole don't say anything. Just lie there. Leo will orb you to my room." you say. He nodded and Leo orbed him to Phoebe's room.  
  
You turned around and saw that Prue,Piper,and Paige were looking at you with tears in their eyes. "You guys what's wrong?" you ask. "We're just happy to have you back with us." Piper said. "So am I." you reply. You went over to them all and they just admired Cole Jr. As soon as Piper binded the pyro-powers and the shimmering power you changed into Phoebe's normal clothes and got the dress that she wore to the party(seen in Saving Private Leo). You looked at it and took it over to Piper. "I don't think I'll be needing this." you said. "Why not? That's a beautiful dress Phoebe." Prue said. "Yeah but it was bought by evil." you reply. Piper took called for Leo and said " Take this far far away from this house." He nodded and orbed out. You heard crying so you ran up to Phoebe's room. You went over to Cole Jr and saw that Cole was awake on the bed. Once you calmed the baby down you went over to Cole on the bed and said "Hey look it's your daddy. You're real one." He gave a small smile. Still trying to act like Phoebe you asked "Cole what did you see when the source pocessed you? He sighed. You put the baby back down in the crib. You went back over to him and he put his arms around you. "I saw you marry him. I saw you kiss him. I saw you make love to him. I saw you go over to the other side." he said. "But I'm here now with our son with you." you said "I saved you today Cole. This is what I did to pay you back for saving me all those other times. And for caring for me." Cole then replied "All I need is you and that's all. You don't need to pay me back." You guys kissed. You didn't regret the kiss cause you knew that it was really him. "I almost lost you." you said. "Well you'll never lose me again." he replied "And that's a promise." You guys kissed again. That night you made love to him and found out Prue would be staying for a little while. You got the soda and the cinnamon again. You kissed Cole Jr and said "Goodbye sweetie. You're gonna have a nice future." Then you went over to Cole. You drank the drink and then got back in bed. You kissed Cole and said "I saved you. I hope you,Phoebe,and Cole Jr have a nice future." He was still asleep. So you soon fell asleep and had dreams of the new Charmed series.  
  
You woke up in your own bed the next morning. You went over to your computer and checked you email. You got another email from Julian. The email read  
  
"Dear(your name)  
  
I'm not leaving the show. But I don't wanna give to much away but I've signed up for another year so I'll only stay evil on the show until the whenever the producers think the fans have had enough of seeing me evil. I hope that helps."  
  
Love Always,  
  
Julian Mchanon  
  
You turned your computer off and had a smile on your face. "I saved you Cole. I just hope I saved Julian's career in Charmed." you said to yourself. You went out of your room to go get something to eat. You were so starving that you could have passed out. But you'd always remember that you saved Cole from their world. All you had to do is wait to see if the same thing would happen on the show.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Okay that's my story. Plz review and tell me whether I should do Piper3Prue,or Paige. Plz tell me. 


End file.
